The Real Game Begins
by MrsSand
Summary: Beyond has a new game for L. This game is the finale, but will L accept? Of course. Let the games begin. meantion of LightxL, rated T for gore and language, maybe more. I suck a summaries, but the story is better :


BB was never good at formalities. He never liked them, rules were over- rated anyway. He simply shrugged while digging into his black backpack. The raven haired man pulled out a wig that looked similar to his hair, then brought out a mens razor. His eyes gleamed for the first time in about six months. Beyond used to love killing people. The rush that rippled through his skin, most likey adrenline, excited him to the very core. However, after about his sixth kill, he began to grow bored with all the rules, or formalities, he called them, that surrounded murder. Sure, there weren't many, but to Beyond, there were too cliche. As if everyone did the same thing. He was tired of hearing the same, body dumped into a river, or shot in the head. He scanned his latest victim's body and raised the razor to her hair. He pulled the bladed object across her scaple and hair fell quickly from her head. He did this patiently, not wanting to mess this up, or cut her. His seemingly gray coloured eyes continued to gleam as the last of her hair fell to the ground. BB then took the wig in one hand, the back of the girl's head in the other and placed the wig on quickly, making sure it was snug. He smiled a satisfying smile and grabbed the razor once again in his delicate fingers and pulled it along her blonde eyebrows. Now, you will ask why Beyond was doing all of this. It may seem silly, but he had a reason.  
Back in 2004, BB attempted something. See, what he attempted was to surpass L, the world's greatest detective, and even to this day, he was. Beyond was the second child taken in at Wammy's House, in an attempt to create a successor for L, A being first in line. However, all good things come to an end,(which Beyond was firmiliar with,) and A killed himself. Beyond left soon after, with the thought of purely surpassing L driving him crazy. So, now the thought of beating L that drove him insane, he decided he would create a case, that not even the great L could figure out in the end. What Beyond did was simple, he killed three people and left clues, but knew that no one would get the actual ending to the case in time. Beyond was leaving little twists and turns to all the murders that seemed not to connect together and planned the last murder safely. However, he did not account for one Naomi Misora, an FBI agent from Los Angeles. He figured she was working for someone, perhaps L, but ignored it, because he honestly thought it would not make a difference. Beyond disguised himself as Rue Ryuuzaki, a detective, so after intentionally meeting Naomi, he teamed up with her to give her all of his clues, but not telling her about his actual plan, the one that no one would ever guess. Beyond knew it would all be perfect...  
However, in the end, after Beyond planned that the fourth murder would be himself, he set Naomi off track and convinced her that the fourth murder would be one of two BB's in an apartment building, also two of the only BB's left in LA, except Beyond Birthday, himself. So, the two decided to split up and gaurd one of the two BB apartment owners. Beyond then covered himself in gas and threw a match onto himself. He figured that Naomi figured out how he had used her to believe him in a false outcome and burst into the locked apartment while he was on fire. So, in another 'all good things come to an end', Beyond Birthday had failed. Failed to surpass L. Failed to kill himself. Failed. This new word drove him mad and when he was sent to jail, it drove him to the point of actual insanity, even though he was already there in the first place.  
About half a year later, On January 21st, 2004... He died. Of a Heart attack. But one thing that had surprised him, after his apparent burial, that his eyes opened widely to meet darkness. He had later found out he was buried six feet deep in a coffin. Just his luck, but if he had demonically managed to still be alive, he knew he'd get out of the most unfortunate event.  
Now, as he finished making his victim look like L, or himself. Even though there was no basic difference between the two men, except Beyond was dead and L was alive. He cleaned up all the hair and everything in the house, then slipped out of the window quickly, after leaving a baby blue coloured note by the now L and BB look-a-like and smirked.  
"Now the real game starts..." he chuckled and closed his eyes. "Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
And all that could be heard down the dark alley way, location of Beyond Birthday's new game...Tokyo, Japan, was a sinister 'Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha'.  
Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

This is my prologue to my new story, and I know, the last Kya ha ha ha ha ha part is taken from a part of L.A.B.B, but whatevs, it's only a small, small part. :D hope you enjoy this and please take the lovey time to R&R, because I'd love that soooo much!~ Thanks to everyone who read my FF's.


End file.
